Zapped To The Past
by orange-marigold
Summary: Being accidently zapped to the past. Five children struggles to get back to the where they came from but wait!during their stay, they meet some people that are familiar to them. Genre: romance, friendship, a little bit humor. Couples inside.


**Hi! Kekemato-chan is here!**

**This my first Digimon fanfic. The title may be suck but I cannot think a better title for the story. Originally I planned to call it 'Back At Time' but tell me if you prefer the current one. I hope you enjoy reading the first chapter! ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON... (i wish i am)**

**Summary: Being accidently zapped to the past. Five children struggles to get back to the where they came from but wait! during their stay, they meet some people that are familiar to them.**

**Genre? Maybe romance and little humor?**

* * *

**»«»«»«»«»«»«»«**

So here is the children biodata (not much info. I like to keep it simple):

* * *

Name: Natsumi

Nickname: Nat.

Age: 10

Appearance: Medium length dark brown hair. Brown eyes. Tan skin.

* * *

Name: Kai

Age: 11

Appearance: Short blonde hair. Blue eyes.

* * *

Name: Akiko

Nickname: Kiko.

Age: 10

Appearance: Long brown hair tied in ponytail. Blue eyes.

* * *

Name: Coral

Age: 11

Appearance: Long shiny black eyes.

* * *

Name: Kimberly

Nickname: Kim

Age: 9

Appearance: Short red hair. Black eyes.

* * *

Name: Daniel

Age: 5

Appearance: Short purple hair. Black eyes.

**»«»«»«»«»«»«»«**

* * *

Six kids sneak inside a laboratory building without getting caught. No one is around which is rare. They followed the red haired girl to a certain room.

"So, what do you want to show us Kim?" Kai asked.

The red haired girl smile. "Oh, you'll see."

"Whatever it is, I'm not sure I'm up for it," said Natsumi, pretend not to get excited.

When Kim turn on the lights, the other six children eyes went wide when they saw what is in front of them. There is a huge machine in the middle of the room.

"What's this?" asked Akiko.

"This," Kim started, "is a time machine!"

The others blink and there was silence.

"Seriously?!" they all said in unison.

Kim nodded. "My father built it. I overheard his conversation with his other colleagues."

"Cool!" Kai seems impressed, "so how does it work?"

Kim started to scratch at the back of her head. "Um... I don't know."

The others frown. But they decided to take a closer look at the machine while nine year old Kim takes a look at the controller and found a manual. She read through it and was deep in thought.

"Sis! Come look!" a five year old boy called his older sister. He was inside the machine's transparent chamber.

"What are you doing now, Daniel?" Coral walk inside the machine and the others followed.

Kim still read through the instruction and she raised her head back to the controller. 'Maybe if I push this button' she thought. She pressed the green button.

Without everyone unaware their situation, the door of the machine's chamber been tightly closed. Natsumi realised this and ran to the door and tried to open it. She knocked hard on the door. "Kim? Open the door quick!"

The others are right behind her. "The door's closed?" asked Akiko worriedly.

"Yeah and locked too. And Kim doesn't even realise that we're inside." Natsumi explained.

"Oh no!" the others exclaimed. "KIM!" they shout.

"Hm... And all I have to do now is set up a date," Kim muttered to herself. She randomly picked a date at the controller and pushes the 'START' button. "Guys! I got it! Guys?" she turned around and shocked to see that her friends are inside the time machine chamber.

"Oh dear!" Kim began to panic. She began to search for the 'STOP' button but...

ZAP!

Her friends are gone.

**»«»«»«»«»«»«»«**

It was raining around Odaiba high area. T.K. was trying to stay awake since the rain made everyone including himself feels sleepy.

He yawn inwardly then he saw a yellow light flashing outside. "Huh?" he looked outside the window. 'I swear I saw something.'

"Ahem." The teacher started. "Mr. Takaishi is there something interesting outside the window than my subject?"

"Huh?" T.K's mind came back to class and everyone laugh. "Of course not Mr. Shiro. You're Physic class are fun! Trust me." He grins.

"If you said so. Can you tell me what law did I explain on the board not too moment ago?" the teacher asked with his hands crossed.

T.K. mentally cursed himself. "We-well... Uhh..."

Mr. Shiro shook his head. "I'll let it slide for now Mr. Takaishi. The next time you're not listening, I'll give you a ticket to detention room."

The others snicker.

"Yes Mr. Shiro," T.K. hung his head low.

**»«»«»«»«»«»«»«**

Natsumi regains her conscious as the heavy rain hit hard on her face. She looked around and the others start to wake up.

"Where are we?" Kai is the first one to speak.

"We need to get out from the rain!" Natsumi shouts.

The five of them ran to a gazebo. All of them are shivering.

"Is everyone alright? Is everyone here?" asked the concern Akiko.

"Yeah," Coral answered. "Where are we anyway?" She gasped. "Are we somewhere in the past o-or the future?!"

"Coral calm down," said Natsumi. "The machine may be not 100% working so I guess it just transported us somewhere outside the building."

"How can you be so sure Nat?" Kai asked.

"Well Kai, we know that no one can build a time machine. It's just impossible!" Natsumi stated smartly. "Maybe Kim's father thought he invented the time machine but it turns out he created a transporting machine."

"Sorry to bother you Nat, but I don't think he build a transporting machine accidently," said Kai.

Akiko sighed loudly.

"What's wrong?" asked Daniel.

"I can't get anything through the phone. All I hear is static," she tried to call her parents but there is nothing coming out from the phone except the statics.

Usually there's someone from the telephone line would say something like 'Sorry the number you have dialled is unreachable. Please try again later.'

"But my phone shows good signal though," Akiko starts to frown.

The others tried to call their own parents and all of them got the same result.

Coral saw a person ran to the gazebo, it seems that he was looking for a shelter to get out from the rain. She nudge Kai and give him a look towards the man.

Kai stares at the man. "So? What do you want me to do?"

The girl sighs. "Ask him if we could borrow his phone."

"Oh," he answered quite dumbly. "Okay. Be right back." He walk towards the old man.

Daniel hugged his sister's leg. "Sis, are we lost?" he was feeling scared.

Coral hid her worries and smile to her little brother. "Nope. Don't worry, I'm here with you."

Kai eyes went wide when he saw the date on the man's cellphone. "Guys, look at this!"

The three girls ran beside him and stare at the phone that Kai was currently holding. They give the phone a weird look. "Isn't this phone model kinda old?" stated Akiko, forgetting the fact that the owner of the phone still standing right beside them and letting out a scoff.

Kai roll his eyes. "Not that!" he pointing towards the date on the screen. "That!"

After few seconds later, the girl screams. "WHAT?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Natsumi's voice can be heard around the park. She turn to the man. "Is today's date correct mister? Your does not lie right?"

The man sweatdropped. "Of course it's right. Why would it lie?"

A long pause of silence.

_'But that means-'_ Akiko thought.

_'No way! Then that means-'_ Coral minds starts to run wild.

_'Seriously? That could only mean that-'_ thought Kai.

_'WE'VE BEEN ZAP TO THE PAST?!'_ all of them thought at the same time.

Daniel tilt his head to the left, "What's going on sis?" he questioned.

_'I am so going kill Kim,'_ Natsumi groaned.

**»«»«»«»«»«»«»«**

Back at the future, Kim couldn't believe on what just happened. "I-I've just send my friends back to twenty years ago..."

_'Now father is going to kill me!'_

* * *

**I do think I messed up something... I'll try not to confuse you guys.**

**Starting from next chapter, I'll use Natsumi and Akiko's nickname.**

**I bet you know which kid belongs to which couple.**

**I'll try to update as soon as I can if I have the time.**


End file.
